


quasi aliquid aspectu

by Saventra3



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Art, Bar, Coffee Shops, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Law, Mystery, New York, Painting, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saventra3/pseuds/Saventra3
Summary: Rey is an upcoming new artist in New York working her way to her dream.Ben is a melancholy workaholic lawyer who’s sad and lonely.An occasional glance at each other leads to something neither of them expected.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. blank slate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. Feedback is valued!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by chicano batman

Rey scanned the bar one last time. The last guy was a redhead with his posh girlfriend who always annoyed her, Kaydel. Both dressed to impress. If only their manners to the service sector were as polished as their designer clothes.   
  


The clock read 12:00AM, just in time for closing. _Thank God_  
  


Maz and Holdo’s was a midscale bar around Manhattan. Of course, anything midlevel in New York still meant way too expensive for its quality anyway. One of the titular owners, Maz, was kind enough to hire her.

Sighing wearily, Rey rode the thrumming subway back to her apartment.   
  


The subway was usually a monotonous task for most, but for Rey it was a peaceful place. Especially at night, with the lights dimmed, the graffiti glowed differently, and the occasional rowdy drunk crowd jostled about. She looked out at the concrete wall through the windows, thinking about her latest art project.   
  


Walking alone at night wasn’t ever fun for her, and for any young woman in New York, but it was a necessary task. At least the street lights were on and the weather was a comfortable chill. 

Arriving at the building, she jammed her key into the door, pushing hastily inside. Her friend was sitting on the couch catching up on some assignments, paperwork for graduate school.

“How was work?” asked Rose, her roommate of 2 years. She was short in stature and had silky black hair that Rey envied sometimes. Rose was such a sweetheart. Some of her past room mates were not nearly as kind.   
  


“Exhausting,” she responded, pouring some scalding water into an instant ramen bowl. A slight smile worked its way on her face as she dumped the seasoning packet in.

”What is it?” asked Rose.   
  


“So you know that brick-wall of a guy I saw that one time when you were on vacay with Finn?”

Her friend nodded her head earnestly. 

"I saw him again today. He was by himself just sitting on the bar stool. Dark Prince sounds fitting for him, don't you think?

She twirled her fork around the last of the noodles absentmindedly, finishing the salty broth. Wolfing food down was something she was working on.

“Found yourself a little crush Rey?”

“Maybe the universe wants this prude to finally get herself a date. Good night Rose!” she said, laughing. 

Rey shuffled sleepily to the bathroom. It was a blessing she had her own in the first place. She decorated it the first day she moved in with Rose. The whole room had white painting, seashells, wicker baskets, and mother of pearl decorations everywhere. Growing up on a flat, dry grassland sure took a toll on one's "I want to see the ocean," meter. Peeling her work jeans off and finally yanking off her bra, she took a hot shower.

Shampoo, conditioner, body wash. Check. The steam felt good in her lungs, washing away the grease and sweat of yet another long shift.  
  


Finally, the mundane lull of brushing her teeth and braiding her long, chestnut hair was calming as she quieted her mind and finally slipped into bed.   
  


  
  



	2. the less i know the better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by tame impala

Her alarm beeps, signaling another day.   
  


Rey groaned internally, was it Monday again?   
  


Rolling over, she skimmed her phone. Saturday it read. _Few!_

For Rey, Saturday’s were her “creative,” days. Which basically meant she could paint to her hearts desire because her next shift was at 6.

She slowly meandered her way over to the toilet. Ugh, her period was about start. The cramps, the bloating,"Hey no baby!" said her uterus.

After a quick face wash and tooth brushing, Rey wiggled into her jeans and threw on a shirt, walking over to the kitchen. 

Left out on the table was some organic cereal Rose always got. It’d have to do. She was at med school and finishing her fourth year. Rose's parents helped with rent and tuition, which allowed her to keep an apartment in such a nice area. Rey only had to pay for groceries (instead of paying rent) and was thankful for all the generosity of her closest friend.   
  


She scrolled through Instagram without much thought, until a certain art account caught her eye.   
  
**  
Knights Of REN | Join the Dark Side**

  
Probably some angsty teen with mommy issues and acne. 

His (she assumed it was a guy) account was strewn with shades of understated scarlet, black, chrome, and gray.

  
She stood up, placed her bowl in the dishwasher, and threw on her trusty art apron on.   
  


Her easel wasn’t too impressive, with some cheap 24 by 36 inch canvas she found on eBay. Acrylic paint wasn’t the best either, oil was in her best interests. But it’s either painting or student debt, and the latter was more responsible. 

She lightly spread a thin layer of liquid white on the canvas, the dawn spilling prettily on the white surface.

Rey painted a quaint little house, spreading out on a cozy prairie scene. The sunset was a rich orange color with some mustard yellow thrown in, and of course more white to diffuse the mix. 

Extra texture could be seen as wheat stalks. Next to the house she painted a small drawing well, for water.

Painting people was never in the equation, because then she’d get attached to the whimsical figures forever lost in the gentle wash of color.

With some bluish black birds added in, the whole thing was starting to look complete. The name?

”Rey of Light,” she said aloud. Sounded fitting to her, making a painting after her personality. That is when she wasn’t so tired from working constantly.   
  


Letting the canvas dry for a bit was the next step. Hopefully someone would notice her art website. 

  
Rey sat down at the fashionably scuffed wooden table as Rose has argued, and began filing through her taxes. April was beautiful because of spring, but not so much because of the T word.   
  


_Nothing is certain except death and taxes. -Benjamin Franklin_

The English Major self in her supplied helpfully.

Seeing the clock strike 3:00PM, Rey finished up the heavy boxes and papers.

Grabbing a granola bar, her laptop bag, and a light jacket, she ran out the door to start a brisk walk in the April sun.

Around the corner resided a peaceful coffee shop, ironically named Resistance.   
  


Her favorite barista was by the register as she walked in.  
  
  


“What can I get for you?” asked a cheery Paige.   
  


“I’ll have an Americano, thank you,” she replied with an easy smile.  
  
The price on the screen read $0.00

”Oh! You didn’t have to do that Paige,” she pointed out.

”It’s okay,” she replied,”on the house for a Saturday is no big deal for a patron like you.”

”Thanks a ton!” 

Rey gratefully took her beverage and sat in her favorite nook. The one tucked behind, with a little window that let in the perfect amount of sun. Rich wood paneling surrounded the coffee shop's walls, creating a woodsy atmosphere.  
  


She grabbed her laptop out and started on a fair amount of freelance work. Editing for blogs, clients needing dire grammar assistance, etc. Writing was after all practically her major, and typing away was second nature.

Her guilty pleasure was writing silly rom-coms, where everything ended as it should have and true love existed without boundaries. And of course doing freelance writing, since the extra cash was more important anyway. Once she even landed a short journalism gig, although that jerk Plutt fired her within one month, for missing some tiny detail.

  
As became engrossed in her work, the time slipped away, and it was already 5:30!

Rey picked her things up hastily and rushed to the subway. The metro card she had was gray and worn out, but still worked like a charm.  
  
The bar was sporadically filled, with some snobby elites gathering on one end of the place, per their usual location and a group of an indie soft rock band lounging on the other side.

Her breath hitched as she saw him, her “Dark Prince.”

With her wine-stained apron on, her millionth shift began.  
  


“Could I get a Hudson Rye?” a deep voice asked. This man smelled amazing. Like warm sandalwood and woodsy pine.   
  


She saw a long elegant face, chiseled nose, beauty marks, pale skin, and a beautiful pair of plump lips. 

“Sure thing,” she replied.   
  


Was that a little too casual? Was I too formal? Rey’s thoughts ran wild. She hadn’t been with a guy since three years ago, with some unfaithful asshole Dopheld Mitaka. Also, who even names their kid that?

As she timely placed the whiskey glass, Rey noticed his eyes reflected the wide array of glass behind the bar stand. They were an intoxicating amber color, just like the whiskey she set before him.

“You ok?” said the strange man. He was wearing all black. It reminded her of John Wick oddly enough.   
  


“Oh yes! Just got a little distracted,” she said, blushing a deep pink.   
  


Rey had to attend to other orders coming in and had to leave abruptly, but the man was still sneakily staring at her as she bustled around. 

It didn’t feel like a lecherous stare, rather a comforting gaze, even though it was quite intense. _Must be a Scorpio._

She kept catching eyes with him. Rey hoped she wasn't staring too much, as she poured the fiftieth glass of overpriced Napa Valley wine. Time seemed to fly faster than usual. Throughout the night, the ambient lighting shifted gradually, signalling what time it was; that was how used to working here Rey was. 

After her shift was over, it was just the two of them. All the others had left one by one. Once again, the lights were gently dim. 

She felt like she had to say something, so she blurted out, "Hey. I'm Rey? The bartender you've been glancing at for the past 4 hours?" she lightly laughed.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to - uh be a creep or anything," was his fumbled response.

Dark Prince ran his hands through his hair. It was thick and jet black. Much nicer than her own brown locks.

"I didn't mind," she said teasingly, "Will you be here tomorrow? I just noticed you've actually been a regular here for quite a while," she said.

"Should be around during the lunch hour," he supplied. He looked like he was about to say something, but then she noticed the clock read 12:15. Sleep was calling.

"I hope to see you tomorrow then. Have a good night,"

"And I as well. Sorry about keeping you here during closing. Have a safe night Rey," was his response. 

He began walking quietly away. Before he left through the door, he sent a subtle wink over his shoulder.

The bar felt oddly empty without his large presence filling the room. Rey realized she didn't get the Dark Prince's name quite yet. He appeared in his late 20's to her which was perfect, since she herself was 25.

Later that night as Rey snuggled into bed, she dreamed of a tall, dark stranger tenderly gazing at her as she stood amidst her most recent painting. The sun was shining on both of them, while a beautiful rust sky lingered above. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam Driver's birthday is actually smack in the middle of Scorpio season, so Rey was right. I'm a Scorpio too! :D  
> Daisy is an Aries. She definitely doesn't seem much like her sign. I see her as more of a Libra or Pisces. Adam, on the other hand, seems to be the exact definition of a Scorpio.


	3. you’re so dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by the arctic monkeys

Ben stretched out, yawning as he stepped out of bed. Millicent jumped up off and mimicked his owner. That orange tabby kitten Hux randomly dropped off, whom he was growing quite fond of. He could have never turned down a creature that innocent. 

Throwing on a solid black suit and matching tie, as was his office's signature touch, he looked at himself in the mirror. Ben wondered what Rey, the girl at the bar, thought of his appearance. He always thought his beauty marks were one too many, and his ears and nose were disproportionately big. At least that played in his favor in other areas. His dark hair covered his ears well enough and at least he made an effort to work out. He spritzed on a nicer cologne for the encounter, just in case. 

This was his first crush in what was it, 4 years? That girl who cheated on him. A month before he graduated at law school. Rey didn't come across as a player to him. 

He brewed himself a cup of steaming black coffee. In the fridge was some random takeout meal. He sat down, picking at his food and clearing his mind before another long day at the firm.   
  


His latest canvas was perched up on a shiny chrome easel. Painting was an occasional indulgence, just to add to his goth Instagram account he made back in the day.

The metro was bustling, signalling the beginning of another noisy day in the concrete jungle. In New York, anyone who was slow would never succeed. 

At work he couldn't stop thinking about Rey. The lunch break couldn't have come sooner. Working at the Plutonium Firm was prestigious, and Snoke was giving him a hard time as was customary. Phasma and Hux weren't the most warm colleagues either. 

Finishing the last of the morning's client calls, Ben practically ran out of the building. A sleek, black spectacle it was, just like most of the especially modern areas in Manhattan.

Being 6'3 and having an unusual looking face, not many people interrupted him, if ever. Maz and Holdo's was just a couple walking blocks away. He enjoyed the shiny black and white decor. Cold and sterile, but Rey's smile made it complete for him.

It was 11:45, so he was just in time. Gosh, it was just like middle school. The butterflies and feelings that made him turn into a bumbling idiot, not an established cooperate lawyer in the Big Apple.

Pushing through the heavy glass door, there he saw Rey, giggling and smiling with a "you just know he's a charismatic, easy going flirt," type curly haired guy. Her pretty chestnut hair was in a loose messy bun; tendrils of hair peeking out behind her ears.

_Must be a co-worker._

What was he supposed to do? Just walk up to her? He really wanted to ask her on a date. Ben Solo was out of practice. His dad would of frowned at his flirting skills.

 _Be subtle_. 

Palms sweaty and heart racing, he sidled himself on the bar stool, uttering a mumbled "ahem," to clarify his presence. 

"Who's this Rey?" asked the man chatting with her, with a sly smirk.

"Hmm, I actually never got your name," she replied. Her face looked a little flushed. 

"Ben," he responded. 

The curly haired man left, leaving the two of them. 

"Well you already know me. So Ben, what can I get for you?" 

"Would you like to hang out sometime?" he said, abruptly regretting his choice of words.

She paused for a second, with an incredulous look on her beautiful face, "I thought you'd never ask. Sure. But seriously, what do you want?"

"How about the house burger?" was his order.

She actually said yes!   
  


"Sounds great," said Rey, writing down his order.

"Is this a date?" she asked.

"I'm hoping it can be one," he replied.

"Can I say I kind of hoped that too? Now, where's the location?" was her response. 

She actually wanted to go out with him? The universe was working in mysterious ways. 

"I was thinking Bow Bridge, with the cherry blossoms in bloom," suggested Ben. 

"That sounds amazing! I meant, erm, that would be wonderful," Rey said, appearing to contain excitement.

They had a easy time chatting as he nibbled on his burger. Ben may have intentionally eaten a little slower just to make his time with her last.

  
"Unfortunately, work calls. What time at the park?" he asked.

"Hmm. Tomorrow at 3 sounds good? My schedule is clear in the afternoon, but I have to do my evening shift."

"That works for me. I'll bring a picnic of sorts, no need to bring anything. I look forward to seeing you, Rey." 

He said her name with tenderness, not on purpose, but unconsciously. 

The rest of the business day was much brighter, with his upcoming date with Rey. He hadn't officially arrived at the dating scene in Manhattan, even though he knew he could. It never was appealing to have a meaningless one night stand and never connect emotionally. Sex wasn't the end all in his opinion. He could leave work early tomorrow for his date, even if it meant extra to do later. 

The clock finally struck 7:00, which meant Ben could leave. Paid overtime was always a possibility, but thank God it wasn't necessary this week. Arriving to his apartment, he took a quick steamy shower. Ben wondered if Rey was thinking about him, as he was thinking about her, and then slipped into bed. Millicent was turning out to be quite the cuddly companion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea how romance works. Having never dated before, I'm making it up as I go. They have a sweet dynamic instead of the creepy possessive Ben, which I've read quite often. I'm such a tropey trash vaccum ;D @malevolentreverie
> 
> Let’s see where these two go.


	4. where is my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by the pixies

Rey’s next few hours felt surreal, as she pondered why on earth such a beautiful man such as him asked to spend time with her.

“You wouldn’t believe what happened Rose,” exclaimed Rey.

“What is it?” she got up abruptly, seeing how excited her friend was. 

“Dark Pri- I mean Ben, that’s his name, asked me on an actual date. Like what does he even see in me?” 

"Rey, you’re so much than you think. You’re talented, resourceful, and deserving of any guys respect. What are you going to wear?”

“I was thinking that pastel yellow sundress I got back in Florida,” she said.

“Yellow is such a good color on you. You’ll quite literally be a rey of sunshine,” Rose added.

“I think that’s the point. Ben seems to always wears black clothing. It’s like his life is shrouded in the darkest shade of color he can get.”

“Well, maybe you can bring a little light into his world,” said Rose, “I’m out on a date with Finn tonight. Don’t worry yourself too much.” 

“I’ll try,” she replied, on her tiptoes reaching for a bowl.

Dinner ended up being a pint of ice cream and a few snack crackers. She really needed to start eating like a grown adult.

That night, sleep came slowly for Rey. It was almost there. Gradually tugging along until her lids fell.

“So, what’s got you so smiley today?” asked Poe, her fellow bartender. 

“Oh nothing,” she replied, stifling a bright smile.

“You know I heard your cutesy banter with that dude named Ben. So it’s a date?” 

“Yup. A picnic of sorts he said,” said Rey. 

“Make sure you stay safe.”

“Come on Poe. I’ve taken like five self-defense classes. Remember that with Rose? And with my regular practice I think I’ll be fine.” she retorted. 

“If you say so,” he said, satisfied with her answer. 

Poe wasn’t ever a romantic interest. More like a humorous teddy bear that worried on occasion about her. It was clear to Rey from the start he was flaming gay, which was fine in her opinion. 

Today was a double at work, which meant she’d have to be back by 6. Thankfully the timing worked out alright. 

Rey stood in her small closet, admiring herself in the mirror. She was by no means short, and her legs looked great in the breezy yellow sundress. She applied a hint of tinted moisturizer (to make sure her freckles showed through), light mascara, a pretty shade of lip gloss, and a healthy amount of blush. 

Taking the walk to Central Park, she found the Bow Bridge easily. The weather couldn’t have been more glorious. The clouds were fluffy like in a children’s picture book, and the blossoms were all generously in full bloom. An iconic location for many movies. 

"Hi," she said, spotting him easily. He was as tall as the Empire State building, standing in the green field with a small tote.  _ Probably food._

The bridge looked serene, with the birds happily chirping with relief of the cold winter. 

"Hello," was his simple response.

"Did you scope out the whole area for a good spot?"

"In advance, yes," he said, putting his things down.

They spread the blanket on the grass together, the wind rustling gently.

"I might of brought a few things," said Ben shyly as he opened up his bag.

"By things you meant flexing on your brilliant cooking skills?" she asked, catching a glance in his honey-colored eyes.

"Something like that," was his reply.

Two sandwiches wrapped in crisp white parchment and a colorful fruit salad completed the display.

"So, what's your hobby?" he asked, running a hand through his shiny hair.  I wonder what conditioner he uses.

"Well I'm an upcoming artist. Amatuer, but venturing out my best," she explained, "between odd jobs of course. Hence the bar gig," she added. 

Student loans were still looming around, stormy and unfeeling. 

"You?" she said, basking in the spring breeze.

"I do some periodic painting myself. Please don't assume I'm some rich asshole, but I'm a lawyer at the First Order firm."  


His eyes were staring intensely in her own.

She whistled lowly, "That's some intense business you got there. What made you go into law?"

"My mother is a Senator you see, and I still don't completely agree with her policies, but I was enamored by the complexity of it all. So, being young and all, I decided to go into poly-sci," he was looking at her intently as he rambled on.

"Which state? Go on," she prompted him. 

"California. Turns out that wasn't in my best interests. With some recomendations from my mom's colleagues, and months of brutal studying and applying, I landed myself in Columbia Law School. I admit I was a bit erratic, and still the slightest spoiled, but I worked hard to get where I am," he finished.

"Admirable indeed. My parents weren't around for me much. Grew up practically alone in a rural Minnesota suburb. Graduated with an English degree at some crap community college. Not the best, but the sorority parties were enough advice for a lifetime," she responded.

"If your mom is a senator, what about your father?"

The picturesque sandwich and salad were now remnant smudges on the napkins at this point.

"He's something of a gold digger, except my mother is the wealthy one. Sporadic, and loves flying and adventure. Helicopter, planes, even jets. They love each other, and honestly that's all that matters.”

"I would love to fly. That's always been something of a dream for me. Is that where you get your roguish charm?" was her cheeky reply. 

"Part of it. He was something of a model back in the day. Posters, ads, ect. no big breakthrough."

"For my art, that sounds like something I need," she explained.

"Have you gotten into any art showings?"

"Nope. Four years of living in the concrete jungle and not one offer. My connections are shit. Thank God for my roomate," she chuckled dismally.

"My mom knows some art-crazed yuppies looking for a few paintings for their houses. I'll let them know about some new indie artist and they'll jump immediately," he offered.

"So what type of painting do you enjoy?" he asked.

"I like idle, calm paintings. Sometimes ones with more vigor, but for the most part serenity. Before bringing brush to canvas I try to get a good image of what I want to paint, and then add my current mood to the overall feeling of the piece."

"My mom would love you," he mused. 

"She sounds like a wonderful, hardworking woman."

"Most definitely is. Sometimes so hardworking it leads to ignorance," said Ben with bitterness.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't want to stir any bad feelings for you."  
  
"It's nothing of your fault. Sometimes unfortunate things happen, and the results leave a lasting impact, even if everyone involved tries to move past."

"I understand. I already said my parents didn't give much of a damn about me, so I can relate on spiritual level with that. Even if our situations were different."

"I'm glad I can communicate to you about things like that, it makes me feel closer. It's nice. So, how was the meal?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It was the best thing I've had in a while," she responded enthusiastically, "Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

"Living alone for so long leads a person to go beyond takeout. I mostly learned from Tasty, that colorful Buzzfeed channel."

"I learned how to make crepes from that website! The rainbow crepe one actually, although no food coloring," she said.

They talked about inconsequential things for a while, delving back into childhood memories and genuinely enjoying each other's company. The weather slowly dropped, and Rey checked the time. It was getting close to 6, so she had to leave. 

"It's about time I get going. Need to pick up some shift," she said with disappointment. 

"I think that was the best time I've had in forever," he replied, looking at her with something like awe in his pretty eyes. 

"I have to say the same. Will we do this again soon?" she asked.

"Definitely. There's this new sushi joint, I'd love to take you to. How about Wednesday?" he asked, giving her the sweetest expression she could melt in.

"Something a little more formal. That sounds great! Do you mind contacting me the details about your mom's connections? Oh, and the address to the restaurant?"

"Of course," he responded.

They were standing a bit close to each other. Was he going to kiss her? She had a feeling it would feel very nice. 

Ben moved a little closer, gave a slight smirk, and placed a delightfully chaste kiss right on her lips. It was a wonderful feeling and her body wanted much more than that, but the clock said otherwise. Plus, it'd been a long time since Rey had been intimate with anyone.

Before things could get more heated, she pulled away, "I would love to divulge that, but I really have to go! I had a wonderful time with you Ben. Goodbye," she told him, beaming a bright smile at him.

"Goodbye Rey.”

Ben resembled a big, kicked puppy in his expression.

On Wednesday they’d see each other again. It was just like high school, this flirty exchange they both shared. 

On the subway to work she kept thinking about a warm, deep voice and honey-colored eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked that. Gave some backstory to them.


End file.
